Pictures Of You
by DeborahsFrench
Summary: Emily has a stalker, and he will not go away easily. Not even when Reid tries to intervine and save her, instead, his attempt lands them both in trouble and with the team on a case, who will notice they are gone? Reid/Prentiss - Friendship only
1. Peachy Keen

**Pictures Of You -**

**A Criminal Minds Fan Fiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey**

**This story is dedicated to 2491 who was the 50th reviewer on my story 'Silent Plea'.**

**I plan this story to only be two chapters long. Three at a push.**

**Review if you like it, review if you don't. **

'_Have you ever looked at a picture of yourself and saw a stranger in the background? It makes you wonder, how many people have pictures of you?' - Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill._

Rhythmically he dipped the photo into the solution, humming along with the song that had been playing on repeat for the past few weeks. Scratches lined the disc from where it had been played so often. Their song.

The timer went off and the silver tweezers plucked the photograph from the liquid. In one swift move, he switched it over to the final tray. Along with hi routine, he pulled the other photo from the last tray and hung it to dry.

Every time the timer sounded, he continued the pattern, right until he had only one photograph left in the last tray. That final buzz told him the last part of the process was in order.

Going along the line, he picked the first photograph in one hand, a pin in the other, then he tacked it to a notice board which covered his wall. Every wall. The room was covered with pictures, and each picture seemed to have one constant element.

Stepping back from his work, he admired the newest pictures.

In every single photograph there was a brunette woman, sometimes she wore sunglasses, sometimes she was in her FBI jacket, other times she was with two friends, maybe more, and his favourite, was the red top she wore.

Caressing his hand over the final photograph, he smirked. That's exactly what she had worn today, and she looked beautiful, sexy, and his.

"Beautiful." He admired.

He jumped involuntary and ran a hand white through his dark brown hair, the other fishing in his pocket for his cell phone. Green eyes scouted out the screen to read that it was his work place calling.

Quickly, he turned the music off, then pressed answer.

"Hey, Johnny… Sure I can… See you soon." Hanging up, his eyes lingered back on the photograph, unconsciously sliding the cell phone into his pocket again.

Then he kissed his two fingers, and lay them on top of the picture, "I'll see you soon too, beautiful."

Grabbing his keys from the counter, he left the room, finally saying, "I'll see you very soon…"

* * *

><p>There was that feeling again. Eating away at her insides. It felt like someone was watching her, which, in all actuality probably was right considering she was having coffee with JJ and Garcia.<p>

She drew a steady breath, calming the horrible feeling inside herself. Instead, she set about taking small sips of her burning coffee. It made her mouth numb, but she would take that feeling over the feeling of being watched any day.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone move, and it made her nervous.

But of course there were other people there, they were in the middle of town.

"Em?" JJ repeated, although Emily had not even realise she was saying her name in the first place.

Lifting her eyes from the reflection of the crowd in the window, she looked into her friends eyes, "Hmm?"

"What do you have to say?"

Now she might just have been in trouble if JJ knew she had not been paying attention to a single word she was saying. Searching for help, her eyes searched out Garcia's ones and pleaded.

"She's talking about what she should do to stop Henry picking up all the words he is learning from nursery." Garcia informed her.

Giving a satisfied nod, Emily felt grateful for the information, "Just talk to him, every time you hear him say something. It might not stop him saying it around his friends, but at least you won't know about it."

"That's not what I want, Em, I just want him to stop saying those kinds of words." A flustered JJ groaned out.

"And you think you can stop that? You must know all the things you did around your friends that you _never _dared do in front of your parents. Henry will just have to learn that." Emily sighed, admitting to herself that she really was not into this conversation, her mind kept wondering back to the fact there might be someone watching her…

"He is three, Em." JJ informed her.

"Okay, I'm stepping in now." Garcia finally announced, looking between her two friends, "Before World War three happens. I am so not going to explain that off to Hotch."

JJ gave a smile, and a half hearted laugh, just as Garcia nudged her under the table. Her head shifted to the side, where Emily was drifting back to looking at the crowd, surveying out anyone that could be of harm to her…

"Em, you okay, Gumdrop?" Garcia asked.

As a way of covering up, she took a sip of her coffee and nodded, "Yeah, peachy keen, you know me."

"Yeah, we do, and for one, 'Peachy keen'? Definitely not you, you're flustered. What's wrong?" JJ pressed.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Mentally she planned out where her gun was, and shifted in her seat to reassure herself that it was on her side, safe within reach if she did need it.

"Emily," JJ leaned over the table taking Emily's hand under her own, "If you're letting it get to you so much that we notice, it obviously isn't nothing."

"It's just a feeling, I don't know if I'm just being irrational, and I probably am."

The look she was given from both girls told her neither were going to let up on the topic.

Giving a final sigh and softly licking her lips, she bit her lower lip before speaking, "I think someone's watching me." Scanning both of the girls faces for reactions and seeing ones that worried her, she added, "But, honestly, I have barely slept in a month, I am probably just being irrational because I am tired."

"Have you saw anyone that has been around you a lot?" Garcia asked.

"Besides you guys? No. I swear, it's just a feeling, and after a full night of sleep, it will probably be okay."

In a form of reluctance, the two women nodded and went back to their drinks.

"You know, if you want I can have my Chocolate God stay with you, just in case." Garcia added.

Emily laughed, "I promise, everything is fine. Come Monday morning I will be back to normal, and definitely ready to kick some UnSub ass. But for now, can we please just begin the world's longest shopping trip?" She smirked, pulling a tongue at Garcia.

"It won't be that long." JJ protested.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily asked, eyebrows raised as she pointed over to a bubbling Garcia.

"We need to get Henry a whole new wardrobe!" She exclaimed, Emily laughed, JJ looked far from amused.

"He only needs a couple of outfits." The media liaison protested.

"Yeah yeah." Garcia waved her off and began to gather her bags.

The other two began to do the same and then set off for their day of shopping, little did JJ or Garcia know, Emily was still terrified that someone was stalking her… Her feelings were never wrong.

* * *

><p>He had managed to pick her lock, and almost in silence. It was quite an achievement.<p>

Every inch of her home seemed familiar to him as he crept around each section.

To his left was the kitchen which joined to the living room, to his left was the downstairs toilet. Just a small creep and he would come to the hallway table. It was only eight steps from that in which he would hang a right and carefully climb the stairs.

Yes, he had been here before. Many times.

And he had many souvenirs from each visit. The first time it was underwear, then a top, some perfume, then he noted down every little thing. All in preparation for today. And that was right now. She would be upstairs, fast asleep.

He had made sure.

Watching her all day, listening in on her conversations, taking a few pictures. It was perfect.

Reaching the top landing, he knew the third floorboard squeaked, avoiding it with skill, he was quite pleased to know her bedroom door was open already. Darkness was consumed inside.

There was a light snoring sound that made him smile; he had never watched her sleep before, and learning new things about Emily Prentiss was amazing to him.

Lurking in the shadow of her bedroom, right in the corner by her curtains, he smirked and watched her ever so peacefully.

"Perfect." He commented, quietly.

Not quietly enough.

* * *

><p>She was dragged from her slumber at three thirty in the morning, which was unusual for her, considering she had had a stressful month of almost non-stop work, Emily normally never had a problem falling asleep, and staying there, after such a long time. But she was awake, wide awake. And that feeling had returned.<p>

So had the feeling of needing the toilet, maybe that was why she was awake.

Satisfied that it was, Emily crept from her bed into the en-suite bathroom and set about her business.

It was after she left the bathroom that she got the biggest shock of her life.

There was a man, perched at the end of her bed. Holding… Her gun, and her cell phone.

"Hello, Beautiful." He welcomed her, smiling widely. Toying the gun in his hand.

"You… You need to leave." She stammered out, planning out how fast she could race to the bedroom door before he turned the gun on her.

Damn it, why hadn't she taken that to the toilet with her?

"Why would I do that?" There was a menacing tone in his voice. "I'm Clay." He flashed her a brilliant smile, and Emily hated to know that if he was not a psycho with a gun sitting on her bed right now, she probably would have wanted to date him.

"E-Emily."

"I know who you are." He smiled again, looking up and down her body.

At that moment Emily Prentiss realised that she was half clothed. Only wearing shorts and a tank top. She was unsure if she was shivering from the creep on the bed or the cold of her room.

"I have been watching you for a while now, Emily Prentiss. I know everything about you. I know it all. Your mother, the Ambassador, your early years, joining the BAU, all the cases you have worked. I've looked into it all, and you are still very intriguing, most definitely a woman I'd love to take home to my mother."

While he was talking away, saying the creepiest of things about her clothes, personal belongings, even her bathroom products, Emily was eyeing up the door. Waiting for the moment, and when it came, when he looked down at his lap, she was gone. Dashing down the corridor, racing down the stairs.

"Don't be stupid, Emily." He warned, but never gave her another warning as he flew on top of her.

Emily missed the last three steps with her feet completely, instead she banged her body against the hardwood floor of her living room. A body on top of her.

"I warned you, I told you not to do anything stupid, and look what you have made me do."

She felt the cold barrel of her gun being pressed into the temple of her head.

"Now I expect you to do as I say, otherwise I will be forced to do something I don't want to do."

Emily nodded, and cried out in pain as a shot of agony crept through her neck and spine. Sending a silent prayer to God, even though she was in the least religious, it was still worth a try. She prayed to make it out of this alive. Prayed that her team would find her. And prayed most of all that she did not have a spinal injury. Giving a shake of her foot, she noted that she seemed to be okay, in pain, but okay.

"Why don't you sit on the couch and we can have a talk? Your back must be hurting from that fall." Although the words were compassionate, the way he dragged her over to the couch and flung her body upon it were far from that.

She cried out again, and adjusted herself into a more comfortable position.

"I know all about Matthew, and John, I know about the abortion." He taunted her, "I can give you a child. A child you want to have, one that I will be there for."

"I… Um… I…" She wondered if saying nothing would be better.

Maybe if she interrupted him enough, the conversation could last for so long that she would end up being late for work, then someone would come looking for her. But it was half three last time she checked. It could barely have been twenty past four right now.

Her prayers were answered as her cell phone buzzed.

Clay checked the phone display.

"It says 'JJ'." He informed her. "Now I'm not stupid enough to let you answer the call." Clay told her, with a smirk as the phone stopped ringing. "Let's text this 'JJ'. Hmm, Jayje," He began to read out what he was typing. After having studied Emily quite closely, and even scanning though her cell history, he knew exactly how to spell things and say things, "Sorry, not feeling to well, voice is almost gone so calling isn't really an option. Guess it's the month of exhaustion catching up with me. I think a weeks rest should do it. Tell Hotch. Em, signed with two kisses. Just how you do it. Two kisses for 'family', well, the team, one for your parents."

After clicking send, it was a short moment before a reply came.

"Sure, Em, not a problem. It seems Reid's come down with something too, maybe you two passed it to each other. We should be back from Omaha in three days tops, I'll check on you then. JJ."

He gave an evil chuckle, "Seems like we have the all clear, a three day head start on them. Enough time to get you a new identity, and far from here. I'm thinking England." Clay then let his hand drop the cell phone and tucked a small piece of Emily's hair away from her face. Tracing his fingers over her cheek bones and down to the tip of her chin. "Way better than a picture." He teased.

"Leave me alone." Emily finally said, "Please, I won't tell any one about this, just leave." She almost begged.

"Hmmm. I never expected you to be the begging type. Maybe when we were in bed, but not right now. Where are those compartmentalising walls now, Emily?" Taking a deep breath in, Clay took in her scent. "Definitely raspberry and pomegranate."

"Please." She looked at him, broken and terrified, her breath caught in her throat as a knock came on her front door.

"Emily? JJ sent me to check on you." It was Reid.

_Oh God, no._

"Answer it, tell him to go away. Tell him everything is fine. Do it or I will shoot both of you."

Dragging her from the couch, he pushed her to the door.

"I have a key, I am coming in."

Just as the key was entering the lock, Emily answered.

"One second." Then she began to slowly open the lock on the door.

Clay hid in the shadow, the gun pressed to the side of her head that was hidden by the shadow of the door.

"Hey." Reid sounded as if he actually was sick, it almost made her feel guilty for making him get the subway at this time.

"I'm okay, really, Reid. I just need to sleep. You should go home." The way she was looking to the floor, the tenseness in her body told Reid something was wrong.

"JJ's ordered me to stay here, so we can look after each other. Garcia should be over with soup later." He rambled off.

"Reid." Emily's voice snapped him from his ramble. "Leave." The fear in her eyes told him that something was far from right, and it was inside that house.

Reaching for his gun, which he fortunately kept on him, he fumbled to pull it loose. Just as he tried, Emily was flung away from the door and thrown into the kitchen counter, then Reid was pulled by his sweater inside the house, the gun falling from his hands. A fist connected with his face as the door was thrown shut and locked.


	2. High and Mighty Genius of Quantico

**I have to say the biggest thanks to everyone who reviewed. You have all made me so happy; I have never received so many reviews on a first chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy the update.**

**Chapter Two: High and Mighty Genius of Quantico**

There were a lot of things Spencer Reid hated. Getting kidnapped had to be within the top three. Ever since the Hankel incident, he had feared getting put in this type of situation again.

Yet he had managed to.

Somehow he found himself, sniffling with his cold, pressed against the back of Emily Prentiss' couch. His cheek stung from the fist that had connected with it, but he would take that any day, as long as he knew the unconscious brunette next to him was okay.

He had no way of telling so.

Ever since she cried out from hitting her ribs against the counter, she had been passed out. Of course, the slow, steady breathing from her body told him she was still alive, but he could not tell the extent of her injuries.

Pacing back and forth, guns in each hand, Clay rubbed at his head ferociously; he definitely was not expecting the boy to interrupt. Most definitely not. He figured it would not take to long just to shoot him and run with Emily… Although, she seemed to have a protective feel over the little boy. It could be fun to mess with her, by messing with him.

His next problem was how the hell was he to get her to the car. For one, he never planned on knocking Emily out, sure as hell carrying an unconscious woman around would be a lot more suspicious.

He had to face the facts:

He was as good as screwed.

"W-Who are you?" Spencer managed to stutter out. It was only now that he realised how dry his mouth had became. Each swallow of air scratched against his dry throat.

Reid could have sworn he heard the man mutter an answer, "Need to know." He managed to make out.

"Need to know? If you're going to keep me here, I am pretty certain I need to know." _Good job, Reid, antagonise the man with the guns, because that won't get you shot!_ He scolded himself.

Clay let out an almost menacing chuckle, "You won't need to know anything, Spencer," He said his name with an overwhelming sense of venom, "Because you won't even remember any of this when I am done with you."

Reid sat there, panicking, not just fearing for his own life, but the still unconscious Emily, "Done with me?" He glanced down to the two guns, gulping with another shot of pain.

All the time they had sat in silence, Spencer Reid had been trying his best to profile the man, and so far he knew very little, all except the obvious, pissing him off would be terrible. Crucial. For him or Emily.

"I don't need you! All I need is her, we belong together! She is my Emily."

With a smirk, Reid replied, "She isn't yours. She never will be."

Before Reid knew, Clay was grabbing a fistful of his hair, he started shouting in his face, each word spat out furiously, "Listen to me," Reid could have sworn he was pulling each hair out of his head, "She is mine. She will never be yours. Emily Prentiss belongs with me!"

"No she doesn't." There was a part of him that was unsure about why he was getting the man worked up, but he was not listening to that part. Right now, there were warning signs going off in his head, ones that told him he would never let himself see Emily Prentiss the same way he did after Benjamin Cyrus got a hold of her. He refused to. It would take everything in his power to stop that from happening, but he was determined to.

"She will never belong with you!" Clay let the gun swing to meet Reid's once unharmed cheek. For a moment, the stunned profiler had to wonder if this was how Elle Greenaway felt when she was hit on the train. Quickly, he shook his attention from one brunette to the other.

"Emily Prentiss will never love you, she will never be _in_ love with you, and she most definitely is not going to go anywhere with you."

"Want a bet?" Clay menaced, as he threw the gun over the other side of the room, keeping only one in his hand. The free hand wrapped around Reid's arm, and lifted him off the floor.

He met the coffee table with a thud and a groan.

"She loves me!" His heavy foot collided with Reid's side.

Reid did all he could do while he was trying to catch the breath that had been knocked from his body; he writhed on the floor in pain. Analysing himself, trying anything to take his mind off of the pain, he figured he had a broken rib, maybe two.

"You think you know her feelings for me, Doctor Reid," He dragged a still stunned Reid by the neck, and forced him against the wall, strangling him, "She is my Emily, _my Emily_, one day we'll get married, and we'll have our kids, and we won't need anyone like you!" He slammed Reid's head against the wall, Reid let out a whimper, "Getting in our way."

The first thing Emily Prentiss processed when she began to wake up was pain. Every breath she tried to take failed, halfway she would have to stop, and breath back out. After analysing that she could only breath a small amount, she tried to force her eyes open, when she did, she regretted it. Clay had Reid forced against the wall by the stairs, chocking him. Emily had no clue how long he had held Reid like that, but she sure as hell knew the younger agent was in dire need of a bit of oxygen.

Pushing her boundaries, she stood from the floor. Her body tensed up, and her ribs throbbed. Biting her lower lip as tightly as she could, Emily pushed herself towards Clay's back. There was a lapse, in which she wondered if she should grab a knife from the kitchen. After seeing Reid's slowly reddening face, she knew she had no more time.

With as much force as she could, Emily brought her hands above her head. Holding in the cry of pain as she brought the clasped hands onto the man's skull. If she was not in so much trouble, she would have thanked genetics that she was so tall. Instead, she bent down to Reid's level, pushing her own pain out of her mind and asked, "Are you okay?"

Gasping for breath, Reid just nodded.

"Okay, we need to get out of here." Emily said, trying to help him stand.

"The gu- He threw the-" Reid tried to tell her.

"It's okay." Emily ran a hand over his back, "Calmly, deep breaths."

"He," Reid began to take deep breaths between each word, "Threw the gun. Over there." Nodding his head to the far corner.

Clay began to stand from his once crumpled position, looking furiously at the brunette he was still madly in love with, "You bitch!" He shouted.

Before Emily had a chance to process the information, and make her own lunge for the gun, a fist met her ribs once again. Reid dropped to the floor as Emily cried out. One hand on the wall to stop herself from falling.

"He's trying to interfere with our love, why can't you see that?" Clay exclaimed, this time sending another blow Reid's way. "He needs to stop. He needs to die."

The gun that was in his other hand came forward, but Emily grabbed his arm.

"No, please. If you love me, you won't do this!" Emily almost sobbed. _Almost. _"Just leave him alone and I will do anything you want. Anything, I swear."

Anything was a bit too vague for her liking, but it was something to save Reid.

"No, Emily." Reid begged.

"Shut up and let the lady talk, Spence." Clay hit him again, letting a half conscious Reid lay collapsed on the bottom stairs. "Anything? You'll come with me without a fuss?" He bargained.

"Emily." Reid tried to choke out, shaking his head.

Turning with his hand raised, Emily knew Clay was going to lash out again.

"Clay, no. I will go with you. But lay one more hand on him and I swear to God I am not going anywhere with you." She took the opportunity to give Reid his name, at least then they could find her faster.

It was only a short few seconds in which Spencer had relayed the information, but he knew what the on coming blackness meant, and if no one found him soon, Emily was going to have to be with that creep longer. All alone. God knows what Clay would do to her.

As the darkness consumed all the corners of Spencer Reid's mind, Clay ushered Emily Prentiss out of her home. The gun masked under his sleeve, of course, he made sure Emily knew of that.

Thankfully (for Clay only), they were not disturbed by any of Emily's neighbours. Nor did anyone question his motives for shoving Emily in the car, all in all, things were going quite smoothly.

Emily had no clue where they were headed, all she knew was that they were leaving Quantico. Clay had locked the car doors, the gun was laying in his lap. A satisfied smirk lay on his face.

"I have waited for this day for so long." He said to her, breaking the silence in the car. "The day I could take you to my favourite childhood place, and we can live a happy life out there." He turned to look at her, but Emily refused to meet his gaze, looking to her shaking hands. "I wonder how many children we'll have. I think four is a perfect number." Clay chuckled, "two girls, two boys. That sounds nice. Do you have any preferred names?"

Emily was unsure if the question was rhetorical. It was a question after all, and he kept looking to her for an answer, but she refused to give him one.

"Didn't think so. I think Elizabeth for a girl, after your mother. She'd like that. Elizabeth and Abigail." He gave a satisfied nod, "I never thought of the boys names, thought you'd like to do that. But it's okay. We have at least nine months to wait."

Softly, gently, his hand came off the stirring wheel and landed on top of Emily's stomach, she panicked, "What? No! I'm not…" Quickly she shook her head.

"Not yet, no. But I've set everything up already. When we get home I think it's time to start trying."

Terror filled Emily, he was going to rape her, impregnate her. She was unclear as to if she was scared of the ordeal of being raped by the man she once admitted she would have been sexually attracted to, or if she lived in horror of how much damage he can do to her already harmed ribs.

* * *

><p>Reid remembered opening his eyes only a couple of hours later. He took in the surrounding. Still sat on Emily's stairs, he noticed a broken flower vase, the water lying in a pool between the broken glass. Reid's gun lay over in the far corner of the living room still, no one seemed to have touched it.<p>

He took a deep breath and forced himself to scramble to Emily's mobile phone on the coffee table, ignoring the protests of his own body.

"You have reached the High and Mighty Genius of Quantico, state your wish…" Penelope answered in traditional fashion.

Every time Spencer tried to get a word out of his mouth, it came out in a blow of air. Dizziness was once again consuming himself.

Garcia, who heard the heavy breathing on the other line, practically cringed, "Normally I'd be in for a bit of phone sex, Kevin. But we're on a case you naughty boy." She rolled her eyes.

"Ga-Garcia." Reid finally managed to get out.

"Oh, sweet genius, I never thought you'd be into that kind of thing." She winked.

Once again, he reverted to the tactics of taking a deep breath every time he said a single word. It took time, but it worked, "No… Garcia."

"Are you okay, Reid?" Penelope suddenly turned professional, concern in each word.

"At… Emily's… She's… Trouble… Clay…" Every word took more energy out of his drained body, as he said Emily's captor, he felt the phone slipping from his grasp. That same black wave welcoming him once again.

"Reid… Hello?" Garcia said, panicking. "Reid!" She shouted down the phone; It was no use. "I'm on my way, stay calm." Pen told him, unsure why she did so, it comforted her more than it did him.

Hanging up, grabbing her cell and keys, Garcia raced to the parking level of Quantico, dialling Morgan's number as she did so.

"Oh, sexiness, you were absolutely right. Hotch and Rossi are at the mother's house now trying to find a place. We should be home soon."

Every word Morgan had said, a tear trickled down Garcia's face, it was like she was just processing everything: Reid was in trouble! She sobbed.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"Derek…" She managed to choke out, "Reid just called, he sounded… troubled? And said something about Em being in trouble."

Morgan exclaimed down her ear, "What?"

"I'm on my way to Emily's apartment. Just wrap this case up and get home as fast as you can, please."

"Sure, Pen."

"I will call as soon as I find anything out."

"Okay, stay safe." He reminded her, and the line went dead.

Penelope Garcia had not ran so many red lights in her entire life, but she was running down the hallway to Emily's apartment in a short ten minutes. When she arrived at the open door, the sight shocked her.

A pale, limp Reid lay slumped on the floor. He looked badly beaten. The apartment was not as put together as she remembered all those times she had visited Emily, broken glass and water lay accompanying Reid on the floor.

She unfroze herself from the shocked position she was standing in, and grabbed her mobile, dialling 911 and rushing to Reid's side.

An hour passed like a blur to her, she had checked for a pulse, thankfully there was one, and followed the orders of the dispatchers. Riding in the back of the ambulance, Penelope felt like she was on the outside looking in. None of this could be real. The second they arrived at the hospital, Reid was taken away.

Now sat in the waiting room, biting her once perfectly painted purple nails, waiting for news of Reid, all thoughts of Emily were pushed from her mind, any thought about phoning her boss were gone; she could do all that once Reid was okay.

"Spencer Reid?" A doctor called out.

It took a moment or two for her to look up and nod her head at him, "I work with him." She told him.

Satisfied with this answer, he informed her, "Mr Reid is doing just fine. He has a broken rib, concussion and some facial and neck bruising, but he is alright."

Penelope felt like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders as she let out the breath she had been holding, "Can I see him?"

"Sure, but be careful with him. He should be resting, we're going to keep him overnight for observations."

She nodded, "Of course."

The hallways seemed to get longer on the journey to Reid's room, but she would walk them forever just to see he was okay. When she finally entered the room, to find a battered Reid sitting up in bed, she sighed. Relieved to see he was alive.

"Reid, thank God." She said, racing to envelope him in a weak hug.

"Emily. He has her. Have you found her?" He asked, out of breath still.

Penelope enclosed her face with her hands, "I'm going to call the team back now, and the cops, don't worry."

"You… You haven't called them?" He almost shouted.

"Calm down, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Garcia informed him, pulling the mobile from her pocket.

"Call them, he has her. Clay, he's taken her, he thinks she's in love with him. I don't know what he'll do to her, Garcia." She nodded, and wiped one of his tears away, it broke her heart to see him so beaten and upset.

"I am going to, and then I'm going to get Kevin tracking for a Clay, okay?"

Reid shook his head, "No, you do it. Please. She needs the best to find her sooner. I'll be fine. Please, just help Emily."

Garcia gave him a sad smile, "Okay, fine, but I will be back to check on you later, I expect you to rest."

He agreed.

The moment she got out of the hospital, and was grabbing a taxi, she was on the phone to Morgan once again.

"Any news?" He asked.

"Reid's been beaten, he's in the hospital. Someone called Clay did it, he's taken Emily. I'm going to track him now, see what I can pull." She blurted out, so much so that the taxi driver passed her a confused look in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh shit." Morgan cursed, pressing a hand to his head, "We'll fly back in an hour. The squad can handle the arrest." He informed her.

"Okay." Was all Garcia could reply. Sobbing again.

"She will be fine, baby girl, you know our Emily, she's tough." He assured her.

* * *

><p>What Emily Prentiss would never admit to herself, was the fact she was terrified.<p>

The second they had arrived at a wooden house somewhere on the outskirts of Quantico, Clay had forced her (at gunpoint) into the house.

Flower petals laced the floor, candles were lighting the way to a room she could only assume was the bedroom. All in all, it was romantic, if it was not for the fact she had been kidnapped and forced here.

Now she lay on a single mattress in one of the back bedrooms. Clay had left a long time ago to meet his friends at the pub and to supposedly boast about his new girlfriend to his friends.

Of course, escape had passed her mind many times, but it was useless, pulling against the ropes that tied her to the piping along the floor only worked in her getting sore wrists.

Clay had not tried anything on with her yet, apart from a kiss or two, but Emily knew once he had a drink or two in him, there would be no stopping him.

Now she had to hope, pray to which ever God may be listening, that her team had found Reid, that they had discovered his identity and that they were on their way.

Maybe it was just a dream, especially since the team were away on a three day case.

Putting her cool head back on, Emily tried to think of anything other than the nagging feeling of being stuck here, tried to ignore her pain and sorrow. She began to compartmentalise.

**Review if you hate Clay? **

**I also apologise for making Garcia a bit out of character, I, too, didn't believe she would wait that long before starting the whole Emily search. Although, I guessed she was waiting for confirmation from Reid.**

**(:**


	3. Saving Emily

**Final chapter, at last. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. ****J**

**Apologising for any typo's now.**

Numbness had consumed her arms, and Emily could no longer tell if her arms were aching from the stretch of being behind her back all that time. It was also something she welcomed, scuffing her wrists against the rope in an attempt to break free, doing so until her wrists were red raw, and, from the smell, she could tell they were bleeding.

But she was not worried about a little bit of blood, no, not when she knew what lay before her when Clay arrived home. The pain of her wrists later, would be a lot easier than the pain she would feel when he had his way with her. So she set about trying to pull her wrists free once again.

Emily had noticed the knife on the dresser around two hours ago, of course, she attempted to reach for it, but, with it being so far away from her, all of her attempts were futile.

A chill crept up her skin, Emily knew she was somewhere cold; the house was freezing, adding that to the fact she was only in her underwear, and Em knew hypothermia may set in before Clay or even the team arrived here.

About an hour ago, the smell of home cooking had passed Emily's nostrils. She became curious as to if this was his kind of torture, watching her, freeze, starve, and struggle to get a weapon there was no chance she was going to reach. Was he sat in another room watching her on a camera? Laughing at everything she did.

At that moment, Emily decided not to give the son of a bitch any satisfaction.

No, she would ignore him, pretend she was anywhere else but here. Block out everything that was happening or what will happen.

Hopefully that would ruin his sick game, maybe buy her a little more time even.

That idea ran out of her head as she heard a car pull up outside.

'_Oh God, he's home.'_ She gulped, and feared for herself.

…

Surrounded by the computers in her office, Garcia went from typing on one keyboard, then to the next, and then switching one more time. It had ran like that for the past hour.

On every screen there was something up about Emily, or Clay. The middle one was displaying the CCTV outside Emily's home, another had the street surveillance up. Another was cross referencing Emily and Clay's lives to see if they would have ever crossed paths.

But the screen right in front of Garcia was proving the most effective. She was searching for anything to do with Clay, any place that he may take her. Just anything at all.

The computer seemed to have found something.

Clay Scott had been married.

Sixteen years ago.

His wife had died in a car accident.

Garcia hastily pulled up an image of his ex-wife. She almost cried in shock.

She sent the images to the meeting room, before calling up on a screen.

"What's that?" JJ asked.

"That, would be Clay's ex-wife. She died… Four months ago in a car accident."

"She looks…" Morgan began to say.

"Just like Emily, yeah." Garcia sighed, "My guess is that when he moved here, three months ago, he was trying to get a new life, but then found Emily living across the street. His fragile mind linked the similarities between her and Amy."

"Where was the car accident?" Hotch asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Highway 95. It's quite busy there, no houses." Garcia shrugged.

Her computer gave another bleeping sound.

"Wait! His mother lives half an hour from here, maybe she knows where he's taken here."

Morgan, Rossi and Hotch all stood up, "Send us the address." Hotch ordered, and they all left.

…

JJ and Garcia walk into Clay's house.

Garcia shivers, "Why the hell did we have to do this? Couldn't you make Morgan come with us?"

JJ rolled her eyes, holding her gun out in front of her, "It would have taken too long to get him to come back just to help us, this way we hopefully find Emily faster."

"It's obvious the creep isn't here. Why would he be so stupid? Just let me turn the lights on." The voluptuous blonde moaned, as she tripped over a table leg.

"Fine." JJ surrendered, as she scanned around the corner and behind the door.

Garcia flipped the lights on, "Why does everything seem normal? For a creep on this level shouldn't he have… I don't know, tons of pictures of her? Maybe even things he's stolen? A schedule of what she does and when."

JJ smirked, "You think Emily is that easy to schedule, she's barely here for a night a week!" But she knew Garcia was on to something, "Let's just keep looking."

Another five minutes passed, in which they had raided the kitchen cupboards, checked the utility closet, and searched his bedroom. Everything seemed normal. JJ was determined to find out something that proved he was a creep.

"JJ!" Garcia called, horror in her voice.

JJ unholstered her gun, and walked around the corner. Garcia had found a secret door, and, through it, was a dark room.

She turned the lights on, and almost gasped in horror.

Every inch of the walls were filled with images of Emily, there was some of her underwear on the desk, and, just like predicted, a schedule of her day. A calender was also pinned behind the door, key dates marked out with things like 'First met' 'First spoken to' 'Smiled at me'. It seemed the calendar also had pictures of Emily for each month. Garcia cracked her fingers as she spotted a computer in the comer of the room.

"We're onto something now." She announced, and sat down. "Password…"

"Try: Emily." JJ suggested.

"It says that's wrong."

"Emily Prentiss."

"Wrong again."

"Why can't you just hack into it?" JJ asked, in frustration, scanning around at all of the pictures on the wall.

"He may have some software that deletes whatever he has been doing if it's been hacked, now think like a profiler, what is the password!" Garcia exclaimed, impatiently.

JJ flipped through the calendar, "Try 10th March 2011."

"What's that?" Garcia asked, typing it in.

"The date they first met."

"Ah, nope, not a match. Think less obviously," Garcia suggested, now looking around the room for any clue.

"Maybe his ex's name."

"Good guess." She typed it in, "Nope. Not Amy or Amy Scott…"

JJ gave a resounding sigh and sat at the chair next to the work desk, she fumbled with the CD player. "Maybe…" She opened it up, and smirked when it was only a single. Judging from the back of it, it was a very well played single. "This." Garcia looked at the front of the disk and smiled, typing the song name in.

"We have lift off!" She exclaimed, and then began scanning though his computer files.

…

"Is there anywhere your son would have taken her?" Hotch asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Not as far as I am aware." The old lady shrugged again.

"Okay, think of it this way. When he was married with Amy, where did they go at weekends, or for a little vacation." Morgan now threw in.

"I honestly don't know."

Rossi now clicked onto something, "The day Amy died in the car accident, where were they headed?"

"Um… To a little cabin in the woods. They said it was by a lake."

"Where was it located?" Hotch now asked.

"Highway 59, down 67 and then just carry on up the road." She told them.

All three grabbed their things and began to leave, "Thanks."

…

Garcia's cell began to ring, "Garcia."

"Baby Girl, we think we've found her, in a cabin just outside Virginia." Morgan told her.

Garcia could not help but release the small sob she was holding back.

"What's wrong?"

"We… Um… There's video feed from the cabin streaming to his home computer… We can see her right now."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, but we don't know how long for, or even if this is live. He has done the best he could in covering it up."

"Don't worry, we are on our way to get her."

…

As they pulled up outside the house, they noticed that there was not another car within the vicinity. That either meant he was not here, or he had left Emily here and gone out. Morgan prayed for the latter.

The search of the house was conducted quickly and swiftly, and soon, there was all but one room left.

Lumps in all of their throats, Hotch turned the door handle, and opened the door.

They sighed in relief at the brunette tied on the bed, shaking, it seemed she had been crying.

"Emily." Morgan said, with a smirk.

She looked up, and gave the same relieved look they all shared, "You found me." Emily sighed out.

Taking his jacket off, Morgan placed it around her body, "Of course we did. Now where is he?"

Hotch walked out front to call Garcia and JJ, Rossi picked the knife off the dresser and cut her wrists free.

"I don't know. He left, said he would be back."

Morgan looked to Rossi, then back to Emily, "Okay, we're going to get you out of here. Rossi is going to take the SUV and drive you to the hospital, we'll lay in wait for him. Don't worry, everything is okay now." He wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

**Sorry this seemed a little rushed, I kind of lost my writing inspiration for this, and now writing it became more of a chore, hopefully it was still enjoyable.**


End file.
